Systems incorporating electric motors may employ any of a variety of different system communication methods, based on but not limited to RS485, RS232, analog 0 V to 10 V, industrial (4 mA to 20 mA) current loop, pulse width modulation (PWM), 24 VAC 120 V/240 V, 12 VDC, 24 VDC, 16 pin interface, and wireless. Furthermore, such systems may use any of a variety of different connector hardware options, such as different headers using multiple pins. Input may also be provided by, e.g., potentiometers or voltage or current sensors, and output may also be provided by, e.g., light emitting diodes. Motor control subassemblies for controlling the operations of the electric motors must be able to accommodate this variety of different system communication methods as well as these different hardware and input/output options. The current method used in accomplishing this is to install a specific motor control subassembly in a specific electric motor destined for a specific system using a specific system communication method, but such specificity can be inefficient with regard to maintaining stocks of each of the different communication method-specific motor control subassemblies.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.